Turn Up the Love
'"Turn Up the Love"' by ''Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]]'' and Just Dance Now.'' Background The routine initially takes place in front of a light blue wall with TURN UP THE LOVE written in a cartoony font and zebra stripes. During the whistle part, a whistle and TWEET! appear too. During the verses, the background switches from light blue to pink, and a radio attached to a chain and a tiger is seen, as well as other zebra stripes. Dancers Classic 'P1' *A yellow cap *Black sunglasses *Orange bandana around his neck *A black T-shirt with a white graphic *Light blue pants *Cream-coloured raccoon tail in one pocket *White sneakers 'P2' *Red hair in a ponytail *A red beanie *A crop jacket over her pink sports bra *Black and white stripes on her shorts *Orange leggings *Black sneakers Turnupthelove coach 1 big.png|P1 Turnupthelove coach 2 big.png|P2 Alternate/Sumo In the alternate "SUMO" mode, there are 4 male dancers. They wear fatsuits and a red T-shirt with JD written on them and a pair of jeans with a black belt. Turnupthelovealt coach 1 big.png|P1 Turnupthelovealt coach 2 big.png|P2 Turnupthelovealt coach 3 big.png|P3 Turnupthelovealt coach 4 big.png|P4 ' 'Fanmade The Fanmade coach wears a metal studs baseball cap, a red and black New York-like jacket, a brown T-shirt with CLAP YOUR HANDS and a radio on it, and black pants. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both: Put your left hand on your mouth and pump your right hand in the air during the whistle part. TurnUpTheLove-gm.png|Both Gold Moves Alternate/Sumo The Alternate/Sumo has two''' Gold Moves', both of which are the same: '''Both:' Put your arms down. TurnUpTheLoveSumoGoldMove.png|Both Gold Moves 'Fanmade' From the Sprites, one Gold Move from the Fanmade routine has been found. Only Gold Move: 'put your arms in a 90° angle and put your right leg behind the left one. TUTLFanGM.png|All Gold Moves Sweat Mashup ''Turn Up the Love ''has an unlockable Sweat Mashup for 5 Mojocoins. * ''Note that the Sweat Mashup does not have any Gold Moves. 'Dancers ' (No repeats) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Fame (JD1) *Troublemaker (Sweat) (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups Turn Up The Love appears in the following Mashups: * ''Problem'' '''(Lovers Duet) * ''Till I Find You'' (Duet) Trivia *''Freaks'' and damn are censored. **Strangely, booze (which refers to alcohol) isn't censored. ** Also, damn can be briefly heard. *The first dancer of the original version is the second dancer of the sumo version and the sweat dancer from Kiss You. *On the sumo version, their shirts have JD written on. * P2 made an appearance in the background of Blurred Lines. * Turn Up the Love was originally going to have a Battle mode with'' C'mon, but it was scrapped and replaced with ''C'mon vs. ThatPOWER. * P2 of the Sumo routine is the same as P1 of the Classic routine and the Sweat coach of Kiss You. *This is Far East Movement's second song in the whole franchise, after ''Rocketeer''.'' **This is Far East Movements first song in the main series. *In the fanmade version, the dancer is Diegho San, winner of the Just Dance World Cup. Gallery turnupthelove.jpg|Turn Up The Love Turnupopener.png Turnupthelovealt cover generic.png|Turn Up The Love (Sumo) SJOP41 4d0d5bd6 14.png|Turn Up The Love (Mashup) Turnupthelovebg.png|Background 1 Another BG TUTL.png|Background 2 984103 743657188998942 7077251071477874270 n.jpg|Conceptual art of P1 Turnuptheloveavatar.png|P1's ''Just Dance 2014 Avatar turnup15.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar TurnUpTheLove.png|Pictograms turnupthelovefanpictos-sprite.png|Fanmade Routine Pictograms Videos File:Far East Movement - Turn Up The Love ft. Cover Drive File:Just_Dance_2014_-_Turn_Up_The_Love_-_5*_Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Turn Up The Love (Sumo) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Turn Up The Love (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_dance_now_Turn_up_the_love_5_stars Just Dance Now - Turn Up The Love Fanmade - Diegho San Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard Songs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with the title in the background